mitchell_van_morganfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitchell Chronicles: The Constant Payne Drive/Staff
This article pertains to the staff members behind Mitchell Chronicles: The Constant Payne Drive. =Credits= Premium Agency, Inc. Producer *Kanaho Tsutsumi Director *Yasuhiro Mori Game Designer *Takumi Dozono Technical Director *Akifumi Yamamoto Game Programmers *Hideo Tanaka *Nobuyuki Shinma *Masashi Fujimori Lead 2D Animator *Mitsuaki Hara 2D Animators *Yoko Konno *Chihiro Kamijo *Mariko Yoshida UI Designer *Rie Ushiwata Black Forest Games GmbH Managing Directors *Adrian Goersch *Andreas Speer Creative Director *Jean-Marc Haessig Technical Art Director *Eric Urocki Technical Director *Johannes Conradie Development Directors *Onurhan Karaağaçhı *Vladimir Ignatov Producers *Christian Krüger *Dennis Schiefer Technical Production Assistant *Daniel Heller Lead Game Designer *David Sallmann Senior Game Designer *Stefan Schmitz Senior Audio Designer *Stefan Schmitz Lead Level Designer *Richard Stankiewicz Level Designers *Arnaud Gauthier *Leif Erik Gamm *Rolf Beismann *Stefan Schmitz *Vincent Goeminne Concept Artists *Joel Belin *Pierre-Alexandre Schuler *Serge Mandon Technical Artists *Andreas Feist *Arthur Trouslard *Kristoffer Lerch 3D Artists *Simona Corina Pastiu *David Chauderlot *Joscha Lachman *Maxime Chauvin *Myriam Urocki *Nicolas Rudowski *Niklas Kirchmer Character Artists *Angelika Klement *Ben Evrard *Boris Miszczak Art *Andreas Feist *Eric Urocki Environment Set & Lighting *Eric Urocki Lead Animator *Borries Orlopp Animators *Ina Hurst *Ionut Nicolae Dragulescu *Jeroen van Dongen *Maheshuwar Minnagaddala Tech Animators *Borries Orlopp *Jeroen van Dongen Programmers *Christophe Vivet *Ian Clévy *Jacomi Conradie *Jean-François Moser *Johannes Conradie *Manuel Umbach *Nils Kübler *Rolf Neises *Shady El Mously Sven Klingel *Vitali Maurer GUI Artist *Andrii Shafetov Head of Story *Hans-Jörg Knabel Narrative Designers *Elena Riesen *Maria Clevy Audio Implementation & SFX *Daniel Pharos *Stefan Schmitz Product Manager *Mischa Strecker Marketing *Mina Vanir Community Management *Per Hollenbo (Zyddie) *Yannick Broghammer Localization Manager *Esther Partschefeld QA Manager *Esther Partschefeld QA Lead *Sascha Gessert Quality Assurance *Oskar Kröhling *Sean Griffin *Sascha Gessert System Administrator *Patrick Harnack Accounting *Olga Schütz HR *Marius Kinn Interface Design and Input Scheme *Jean-Marc Haessig *Andrii Shafetov Black Forest Games Special Thanks *Alexis Boulivet, Anand Baumunk, Bernard Janssens, Denis Armand, Elias Leonard, Emanuel Pessel, Jim Howard, Joe Croom, Károly Molnár, Lionel Verlinden, Paul Brun, Param Arumugam, Piotr Lancucki, Radu Henegar, Robert William Schmidt, Sabrina Heinz, Sven Panes Robelo, Venice Kaiser, Yasemin Asik Black Forest Games Babies, Mitchell Chronicles: The Constant Payne Drive *Abigail Rose Clevy, Daniel Pieter Conradie, Elyne Marie Muriel Stankiewicz Noé, Leonard Aiden Goersch, Matilda Brigitte Denise Moser THQ Nordic GmbH Executive Producer *Reinhard Pollice Producer *Jordi Faci Localization Manager *Gennaro Giani PR Director *Philipp Brock Marketing Director *Philipp Brock PR *Florian Emmerich *Stephanie Harman *Lina Berehi Marketing *Florian Emmerich *Stephanie Harman *Lina Berehi Publishing Director *Jan Binsmaier Publishing Project Management *Barbara Kugler Social Media Manager *Manuel Karl Lead Graphic Artist *Ernst Satzinger Graphic Asset Assistant *Tobias Grimus *Peter Hambsch *Janet Weiss Age Rating Coordinator *Thomas Reisinger Web Developer *Nina Trabe Sales Director *Georg T. Klotzberg Sales *Reinhold Schor *Nik Blower *Ian Warley *Jérémy Soulet Digital Distribution *Thomas Reisinger *Tim Grainer Manufacturing *Anton Seicarescu Accounting & Office Management *Marion Mayer *Anton Seicarescu Business & Product Development Director *Reinhard Pollice THQ Nordic Management *Klemens Kreuzer *Lars Wingefors THQ Nordic Inc. *Adrienne Lauer *Eric Wuestmann *Klemens Kreuzer THQ Nordic Japan Co., Ltd. *Takahiro Morita *Arnaud Frey *Yuki Kokubo Nickelodeon Digital SVP, Digital Publishing Stefanie Schwartz Vice President, Video Games Yaacov Barselah Director, Video Games Joey Gartner Director, Games Content Development & Production Garrett Moehring Producer, Game Production Josh Austin Designer, Interactive Games Paul Barbato Producer, Digital Games Charles J. Carr, Charles J. Carr Nickelodeon Creative Resources Senior Art Director, Publishing & Media Products James Salerno Senior Interactive Designer Michael Mucci Editorial Director Kristen Yu-Um Special Thanks to Mitchell Van Morgan Series Production Crew Nickelodeon Animation Megan Casey, Brandon Hoang, Dale Malinowski Nick Creative Resources Mike Zermeno Nick Core Department Laura Sreebny, Amy Pijanowski Writer Writer *Tom Waltz Voiceover Voice‑Over Production *Voiceworks Productions Inc. Casting & VO Direction *Douglas Carrigan Recording Studio *Atlantis Group Recording Engineer *John Chominsky Cast Japanese Cast English Cast Others Nickelodeon's Mitchell Van Morgan staff *Viacom Networks Japan K.K. *Micah Ian Wright *Jay Lender *Frank J. Guthrie *Drop Co., Ltd. *Naoko Takeuchi *Yoshihiro Togashi *MADHOUSE *Paramount Animation *Nickelodeon Animation Studios NYC *Nick Digital Studio Pierrot Co., Ltd. *Ken Hagino *Naoji Hōnokidani *Kazumichi Ueda *Akio Ito *Eri Mizushima *Ryouta Kanda *Hayato Date Debug *Nickelodeon Games Group *THQ Nordic AB Group *Pole To Win Co. Ltd. Powered by Wwise *© 2006-2014 Audiokinetic Inc. Dolby Digital *Dolby and the double-D symbol are trademarks of Dolby Laboratories dts Digital Surround DTS is a registered trademark of and DTS Digital Surround is a trademark of DTS Inc. Font Software Provided by *Monotype, Monotype is a trademark of Monotype Imaging Inc., Registered in the U.S. Patent & Trademark Office and may be registered in certain jurisdictions. Special Thanks to *Keywords International Ltd. *Paul Vigneron *Martin Graf *Arnaud Myard *Nicolas Hermant *Marika Mauri *Miriam Weber *Jose Manuel Martinez *e4e *Sujith Sukumaran *Nabil Moldunny *Chunduru Kusumasagar *Gitin George *Nevin George *Koichi Sawada Developed in Association with *Black Forest Games GmbH Developed by *Premium Agency, Inc. Published by *THQ Nordic GmbH Produced & Distributed by *Nickelodeon Interactive Games © 2018 *Viacom International Inc., All rights reserved, Nickelodeon; Mitchell Van Morgan, Mitchell Chronicles: The Constant Payne Drive and all related titles; logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Created by Viacom Networks Japan K.K. Category:Video game staff Category:Mitchell Chronicles: The Constant Payne Drive